Dare You Baby
by BabyMoonLay
Summary: menjadi seorang aktor memang melelahkan, apalagi saat kekasihmu berada jauh dari sisimu. ada saatnya kau merasa ingin diberi kejutan. mungkinkah kau akan mendapaknya saat ini? besok? mungkin tak akan pernah? this is SuLay with Romance yang ringan. Rating T untuk chap sekarang. NC, M-preg, enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Dare You Baby | EXO : SuLay Couple | Yaoi | Chapter I**

Author : BabyMoonLay

Main Cast : Suho, Lay, Sehun, Luhan, other member EXO.

Ratting : T-M

Lenght : Chapter

Gendre : Romance.  
Disclaimer : All Cast it's not mine, EXO belong to SMent, their parrent, fans, their self, also God. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter tanpa bermaksud mendapatakan keuntungan dari Fict ini, just have fun. OK?

A/N : this story contain Yaoi, BxB, M-preg, NC di chap selanjutnya. Typo/miss, bahasa tak sesuai EYD.

Let's Start...

"terima kasih kerja kerasnya..."

beberapa orang terlihat saling membungkuk memberi hormat satu sama lain. Pekerjaan mereka hari ini telah selesai. Cukup melelahkan, dan menguras otak. Wajah- wajah itu terlihat sangat lelah, sutradara Go bahkan menguap tiap 5 menit sekali, mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menahan kantuk. Pria berumur 35 tahun itu masih harus mengurus beberapa masalah untuk syutting besok, diskusi bersama pemeran juga produser untuk pengambilan adegan, dan setting yang akan dilakukan besok, masih dibicarakan. Kru-kru terlihat membereskan peralatan dengan cepat agar mereka bisa pulang cepat. Ayolah... Sekarang sudah hampir subuh. Pukul 02: 42 tepatnya. Bahkan mereka memulai syutting dari pagi sekali. Ckh... Dunia entertain memang gila!

"terima kasih kerja kerasnya... Terima kasih.."

akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan take terakhir, pria tampan itu dapat bernafas lega karena syutting hari ini telah berakhir. Badannya terasa remuk dari dalam. Sangat capek..! Rasanya Ia ingin cepat pulang. Membayangkan empuknya kasur, dan hangatnya selimut membuat pria itu cepat-cepat membersihkan wajahnya dari make up dan mengganti pakaiannya. Pikirannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan semua orang yang terlibat proyek ini. Bahkan sebagian sudah pulang karena tugas mereka telah selesai.

"ok, waktunya pulang. Untuk jadwal besok, kita diskusikan di apartemenmu. Kau pasti lelah, jadi sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Bawa mobil sendiri?"

satu lagi Pria tampan memasuki ruang make Up. Menghampiri Pria yang sedang memakai coat hitam selutut dan melilitkan sraff disekitar leher. Udara diluar sangat dingin.

"ya, aku pulang sendiri, kau juga pulanglah, istrimu pasti masih menunggu. Sampaikan maafku padanya karena terus memonopolimu. Hehe"

senyum lelah terpasang diwajah tampannya. Mencoba melucu.

"sudah tugasku, lagian Luhan-ge sudah tidur saat aku menelponya tadi"

Sehun ikut tersenyum, terlebih melihat wajah lelah Suho, sangat berbeda saat syutting. Ckh.. The power of makeup.

Suho mengedikkan bahu, kemudian keluar dari tempat itu dibarengi Sehun. Perbincangan ringan mengiringi mereka hingga pelataran parkir lokasi syuting.

"begitu kah? Wah... Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang? Selamat Oh Sehun "

tepukan berkali-kali dibahunya membuat tubuh kurus itu terdorong kedepan. Ekspresi Suho tak disangka oleh Sehun setelah mengatakan kabar gembira.  
Sehun mengusap tengkuknya, senyum bahagia terlukis diwajah tirusnya.

"hehe... Akhir-akhir ini Hyung sangat sibuk dengan jadwal yang padat, aku mana sempat mengatakannya. Bahkan saat sarapan saja kadang dalam perjalanan"

bibir namja yang lebih tinggi dari artisnya mengerucut, terkesan imut. Astaga!

"sudahlah, jangan cemberut seperti itu, tampangmu jadi jelek! Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih lama lagi menghabiskan waktumu dengan Luhan-ge, terlebih ini anak pertama kalian kan?"

"ya.. Akan aku usahakan. Semoga anak kami akan sehat-sehat saja, terlebih saat trisemester sekarang. Aku berharap Luhan-ge tidak ngidam macam-macam"

wajah horor Sehun saat mengatakan itu tak mampu menahan tawa Suho.

"haha... Kau harus menjadi Ayah yang baik Oh Sehun. Turuti semua keinginan istrimu. Arraseo! Kalau tidak, gajimu aku potong"

ancaman Suho menghentikan langkah Sehun yang hampir sampai di mobil mereka.

"yak... Sampai Hyung berani, aku akan mengatakan pada media bahwa Hyung suka tidur sambil berjalan. Bukan itu saja, aku akan memperlihatkan rekaman hyung yang sedang memakai pakaian wanita karena kalah bertaruh!"

oh-oh... Ancaman yang tak seimbang dari Sehun ternyata mampu membuat Suho membulatkan matanya kaget. Decakan kesal lolos dari mulutnya yang sangat ingin memaki Sehun karena volume suaranya yang tinggi. Untung jalan sudah sunyi.

"OK! Jangan lakukan itu semua! Aku hanya bercanda Oh Sehun Cadel! Sudah, Aku pulang! Capek sekali"

Sehun hanya bersmirk ria karena menang dari perdebatan yang tidak penting ini.

"hati-hati sunbae-nim... Semoga tidur anda nyenyak~"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya jenaka, sangat berniat agar Suho kesal, suaranya sengaja diayun mirip pelayan dirumah minum teh. Evil magnae memang seperti itu.

"terserahmu saja Oh Sehun. Semoga anakmu kelak tak berwatak sepertimu."

Suho memasuki mobil mewahnya dengan gelengan kepala. Tak tahan dengan tingkah manajernya itu.

"hahaha... Makanya jangan mengancamku Tuan Kim, tak akan mampu mengalahkanku! Hahaha"  
Sehun memasuki mobilnya dan meluncur pergi meninggalkan asap kenelpot.

Walau sifat Sehun jahil, tapi Suho senang bekerja sama dengan pria tinggi itu. Semua jadwal Suho sebagai artis sangat tersusun dengan rapi, Suho juga jauh dari gosip murahan yang bisa membuat namanya buruk dimasyarakat. Sehun juga orangnya cerdas, tekun dan dapat dipercaya memegang rahasia. Beruntung sekali Luhan yang seorang guru di TK memiliki Sehun sebagai suaminya, karena Pria Tampan itu sangat sayang kepada istrinya. Suho berharap agar mereka selalu berbahagia.  
Ahh... Memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain membawa pikiran Suho jauh menyebrangi lautan. Merindukan seseorang disana.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang baby?"

roda mobil membelah malam dingin itu dengan kecepatan normal. Suasana sangat sunyi, terbukti dengan jalanan yang lenggang.  
Diraihnya android yang sejak tadi tak pernah di sentuh itu. Beberapa e-mail juga misscall terpampang disana. Senyumnya mengembang melihat 3 pesan yang masuk.  
Matanya kembali fokus ke jalanan karena satu belokan lagi Suho akan memasuki kompleks perumahan elit tempatnya tinggal.

Semenjak menjadi Artis, Suho memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di Seoul, orang tuanya memilih tinggal di pulau Jeeju, karena Kim Ent sekarang dipegang oleh kakak Suho, dan Pria tampan itu lebih memilih dunia keartisan ketimbang duduk dibelakang meja direktur. Suho adalah pekerja keras yang lebih suka menggerakkan badannya ketimbang duduk dan menguras otak. Jiwa mudanya masih sangat berkobar. Salut deh... :)  
cekleekk...

Langkah lelah itu memasuki sebuah apartment dengan tangan meraba dinding berniat menyalakan lampu, karena tempat itu ditinggalkan sejak pagi maka semua ruangan masih gelap.

"apa bibi Ahn tak datang? Aneh sekali, "

Bibi Ahn adalah house kepping yang di sewa Suho agar datang melakukan pekerjaan rumah saat Suho pergi kerja. Maklum, Suho tak punya waktu untuk melakukan itu semua, jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah menyewa pembantu.

"loh? Kok ada makanan? "

Suho semakin bingung setelah menghampiri dapurnya mendapati meja makan telah tersaji hidangan makan malam yang masih hangat. Semangkuk sup ayam, dan nasi, juga daging asap tersaji disana.

Seketika pemahaman muncul di pikiran Suho.

Dadanya berdegup kencang.  
Mungkinkah?

"dia datang?"

Suho membalikkan badan. Langkahnya sangat cepat menuju kamar satu-satunya yang ada. Kebetulan Pria tegap itu belum memasuki ruang pribadinya.

Krieett...

"hai Hyung..."

suaranya serak, khas orang baru bangun tidur.

senyum mengembang seketika, penuh bahagia, dan kelegaan. Juga rindu dan... Cinta.

TBC...

Chapter depan nyusul yah... :) :)

demi apa... Fict yang satu belum kelar, tapi sudah berani bikin yang lain? =.="  
ide kan gak boleh ditahan yah? Ntar jadi jerawat. #apaan sih?

Like and Comment ne...  
Bye... Bye... XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare You Baby**

**MainCast** : Suho, Lay, and Other Member EXO

**Ratting** : T-M

**Gendre** : Romance

**Lenght** : Chapter

**Disclaimer** : EXO Belong to SMent, Fans, Theis Parent, God, also Their Self.

**Warning** : Yaoi mean to BxB, M-preg, NC, Typo/Miss, tak sesuai EYD, butuh bimbingan dalam membacanya #plaak

Lets Begin...

* * *

"Hai Hyung..."

suaranya serak khas orang bangun tidur, namja itu mencoba agar mata sipitnya terbuka, terlebih dengan cahaya lampu dalam kamar yang cukup silau sehingga namja yang sedang duduk dalam selimut itu terbiasa dengan ruangan yang tiba-tiba terang setelah Suho memasuki kamar 'mereka'.

Dikatakan seperti itu karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap sosok yang sedang mengembangkan senyum itu datang mengunjungi Suho di Korea.

"Hyung~.. Apa kau hanya mau berdiri disitu seperti tiang lampu ~?"

"a-ah? Eh?"

"tuh kan..! Hyung selalu seperti itu jika aku datang berkunjung, apa aku seperti hantu~?"

namja yang tadinya berniat tidur kembali setelah menyambut kekasihnya itu mengurungkan niat setelah melihat reaksi Suho yang seperti orang bodoh.

Disibaknya dengan jengkel selimut itu dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menyipit dan bibir cherinya mengerucut sebal.

Terlebih Suho tak beranjak dari pijakannya.

* * *

**Suho POV**

syuting hari ini sangat melelahkan, terlebih aku harus pulang menjelang subuh seperti ini. Hah~ bibi Ahn mungkin sedang sakit, semoga Ia cepat sembuh.

"gara-gara si cadel, aku tak sempat makan malam, semoga ada makanan instan didapur, ramyeon pun tak masalah"

walaupun sangat mengantuk, tapi tidur dengan perut lapar itu tidak enak.

Ehh...?

"makanan? Siapa yang-?"

oh my... Yixing? Apa betul dia?  
Langkah kupercepat kekamar, aku harus memastikan sendiri.

Tuhan... Semoga ini bukan karena aku mabuk. Apa aku mabuk?

Cklek..

Deg...

Well, semoga aku tidak benar-benar mabuk, astaga benarkan itu dia yang sedang duduk dalam selimut itu?

"hai Hyung.."

bahkan suaranya yang serak terasa nyata.

Siapa saja, tolong cubit aku..! Perasaan tadi aku belum tidur. Kenapa sampai bermimpi seindah ini?

Bibir itu tersenyum, bibir yang telah lama aku rindukan, astaga... Bahkan saat untaian kata keluar dari sana, aku tak sempat menangkap perkataannya. Fatamorgana saat mengantuk itu nyata kah?  
Bahkan saat tubuh yang setia menemani mimpi liarku itu beranjak duduk memperlihatkan raganya yang terbalut piyama merah kebesaran.

Semoga ini mimpi yang tak pernah bangun. Aku masih ingin melihatnya Tuhan...

"hyung... Ish! Hyung sadar.. Kau keterlaluan. Aku kan sudah bikin kejutan seperti ini"

Tangannya pun terasa nyata dilenganku. Mengayun dengan manja.

Chuu~

ciumannya pun terasa nyata. Sudahkan kau mencubitku? Aku belum mau sadar.

"yak... Hyung pendek! Kau sengaja yah? Mau kucium lagi?"

kepalaku mengangguk sendiri. Naik-turun, sangat ingin bibir lembut itu menempel lagi. Jangan dipipi, tapi di bibir. Siapa tau aku akan benar-benar sadar. Hehe

kekasihku menghela nafas dengan malas. Tapi Ia tetap mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chuu~

"sudah, kalau hyung masih bertingkah seperti ini, lain kali aku tak mau datang kesini!"

apa-apaan ancamannya itu? Tega sekali dia, tak tahukah Kau itu oksigen untukku sayang..

"Baby~ jangan seperti itu.. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diri kalau aku tidak bermimpi, nah.. Pelukan selamat datang untukku mana?"  
kurentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar, siap untuk merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku sangaat rindu padanya. Hehe

"seharusnya itu aku hyung! Aku kan yang baru datang dari China, kenapa kau yang harus disambut? Menyebalkan"

oh.. Oh.. Lihatlah baby Unicornku sedang ngambek.

ish... Menggemaskan sekali, pingin deh mencium bibir yang lagi-lagi terpout dengan imut itu, memakan pipi tembemnya yang membulat dengan lucu.

Tak hanya itu, leher yang terekspos didepan mataku seakan memanggil untuk memberikan tanda cinta disana.

Aku selalu bahagia melihatnya memakai piyamaku yang kebesaran, karena kekasihku itu terlihat sangat sexy. Sengaja aku memilih merah, karena sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya yang mulus bagai porselen itu.

"jadi.. Kau tak mau memelukku? Tak rindu kah?"

sebelum aksi ngambeknya parah, aku harus segera bertindak.

"huh... Bodo!"

tuh kan, dia ngambek. Sekarang ditambah dengan aksi membelakangiku lagi.

Dare you baby...

"fine, kau marah, humm?"

kupeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang.

"leganya~"

"lega apanya?"

kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dalam pelukanku. Kau sungguh manis cintaku~

"kau tau, 3 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat"

"lalu?"

"come on baby, aku sangat merindukanmu~. Jarak Korea-China itu tidak dekat sayang, kita hanya terhubung dengan telpon atau pesan singkat. Itu tidak bisa mengobati rinduku yang meledak-ledak di dalam sini."

"gombal"

"hei.. Seharusnya kau tak bicara seperti itu. Kau juga merasakannya kan?"

aku yakin Yixing pasti merasakan degupan jantungku sekarang, karena tubuh kami menempel dengan erat. Sengaja aku lakukan agar dapat merasakan dirinya yang nyata dalam pelukanku.

"oh yah... Aku sangat merasakannya, bahkan punggungku menjadi sakit karena pukulan jantungmu hyung. Hahaha..."

"terserahmu saja baby. Huumm... Kau wangi sekali, apa kau mandi sebelum aku pulang? Aigoo... Ternyata istriku sudah bersiap-siap hum?"

kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya. Wangi shampoonya sangat lembut. I love it.

"sudahlah hyung, jangan mulai lagi. Sebaiknya hyung membersihkan badan. Bau tau, lagian hyung pasti belum makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan sahur untukmu"

Yixing lepas dari pelukanku, padahal aku sedang mood . Tapi benar juga yang dikatakannya, aku ternyata sedang lapar. Hehe...

"kau menyuruhku puasa yah?"

"hehe... Gak kok, sudah! Akan aku panaskan makanannya, setelah hyung ganti baju kita makan, oke?"

pemuda manis itu keluar dari kamar kami, bahagianya diriku jika setiap hari seperti ini.

Pulang kerja ada dirinya yang menyambut dan memanjakanku.

Namun, sebagai instruktur Tari, Yixing harus menetapi di China karena Kontraknya baru berakhir tahun depan.

Setelah itu aku harus segera menikahi kekakisku itu, agar dia hanya boleh disampingku selamanya. Terdengar egois, tapi itulah kenyataannya. He's mine you know?

"bersiaplah Baby, setelah makan nanti, kau yang akan menjadi dessertnya. Hahaha..."

yang ini tak boleh terlewatkan. Apalagi 3 bulan berpisah, dia semakin sexy saja. Astaga... Memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya membuatku panas.

Dare You Baby...

TBC...

Wkwkwkwkkk...

Ditengah jalan idenya tiba-tiba hilang. Padahala rencananya part ini sudah NC, tapi karena dapat telepon sialan itu. Hilang deh idenya. Hahaha...

Chap depan kali yah? #disambit

pay..pay #kecupbanjir


	3. Chapter 3

**Dare You Baby | EXO : SuLay Couple | Yaoi | Chapter III**

oleh Septi Epthy Saputri pada 28 Januari 2013 pukul 9:07 ·

Author : BabyMoonLay

Main Cast : Suho + Lay = SuLay not LayHo

Other Cast : HunHan, and All Member EXO

Ratting : T-M

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMent, diri mereka, dan orang tua. Juga Tuhan. Saya ikutan minjam seperti Author FF lain.

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, M-preg.

Let's Continue...

Dentingan alat makan terdengan lirih diruang makan dimana Suho dan Lay sedang menyantap hidangan dini hari mereka. Suho sebenarnya sudah merasa kenyang setelah sempat bermanja pada kekasihnya di kamar tadi. tapi ancaman tak akan bisa 'menyentuh' Yixing selama kekasihnya di korea tak bisa terbantahkan. Ditambah Suho juga amat lapar, jadi tak ada salahnya. Lagian tak ada pasangan yang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan langka ini. Hei! Makan dini hari, bukankah itu terdengar romantis? #stres loe! Pe'a

"Pesawatmu tiba jam berapa?"

"jam 10 hyung"

"bagaimana kabar Kris Hyung? Apa dia tak berniat jalan-jalan ke Korea?"

"mungkin untuk sekarang Kris-ge tidak bisa, karena Tao baru melahirkan anak kembar mereka minggu lalu"

Suho menghentikan tangannya untuk meraih gelasnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget

"HAH? Kris? Tao? Bayi kembar? Kapan bikinnya? Kok?"

bahkan bicaranya kacau. Lay sampai memutar bola matanya. Gemas sekali melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. Diletakkan kembali gelas airnya setelah menyisakan 1/4nya saja.

"Hyung memang tidak tau yah? Perasaan sudah memberi kabar kepada hyung tentang kehamilan Tao. Apa hyung lupa?"

Suho menaikkan alisnya, mencoba mencari memori ingatan tentang perkataan Yixing, namun gelengan kepala yang diperlihatkan. Mungkin benar-benar lupa, atau mungkin Yixing yang lupa memberi tahu Suho?. Molla?

"begitu? Wahh... Kris hyung hebat dong, padahal mereka menikah baru 1,5 tahun. Aku penasaran melihat baby mereka. Mirip siapa yah?  
Suho tersenyum sambil menerawang.

"Baby mereka sangat lucu hyung, dan hebatnya lagi, bayi mereka sepasang"

Lay melangkah kedapur membawa piring kotor dan meletakkan didalam bak cuci piring.

"maksudmu, bayi mereka perempuan dan laki-laki? Wow..." O.O

"begitulah, bayi-bayi yang sehat. Kau akan langsung jatuh cinta setelah melihat mereka. Sangat cantik. Perpaduan antara Kris-ge dan Tao sangat serasi. Aku yakin setelah mereka besar nanti akan menjadi keponakan yang cantik dan tampan"

Lay ikut menerawang mengingat anak dari kakaknya Kris dan Tao. Senyum bahagia terpancar diwajah Lay. Mata itu seakan mempunyai harapan memiliki anak. Suho memperhatikan wajah Lay, sorot mata sendu itu sangat bisa dibaca oleh Aktor yang sudah membintangi beberapa judul film Terlaris itu.  
Suho beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Lay yang sedang membilas piring yang sudah disabuni. Berdiri dengan jarak yang dekat, tak mau memeluk tubuh rampingnya, Suho masih ingin menikmati Lay dengan mata kelammya. Suho menggariskan senyum sendu melihat perubahan tubuh Lay yang agak kurus sejak mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

"kau tahu hyung, saat Tao akan melahirkan, Kris-ge bertingkah sangat konyol. Haha"  
Lay belum menyadari keberadaan Suho, karena pria cantik itu masih asik dengan kegiatan cuci-mencucinya.

"astaga! Kris-ge tak pernah bisa tenang sejak dari rumah sampai kerumah sakit, aku heran. Bahkan Tao yang akan melahirkan tak sepanik Kris-ge. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit, Kris-ge terus merancau tak jelas. Untung saat itu aku yang menyupir. Tak bisa dibayangkan kalau sampai Kris-ge yang melakukanya. Haha... Konyol sekali"  
Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"akupun mungkin akan seperti Kris Hyung bila keadaanya seperti itu Chagi"

Greep...

"benarkah? Dan saat itu aku pasti menendangmu hyung. Karena pasti kau akan sangat berisik".  
Lay memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan. Disentuhnya wajah Suho dengan lembut. Tatapan mata Lay sendu melihat tampang kekasihnya yang lelah.

"hyung pasti sangat lelah, kajja.. Kita tidur sekarang"

langkah Lay mengiring mereka kembali kekamar. Suho yang memang sejak tadi sangat ingin kembali kekamar pasrah saja ditarik oleh Lay.

-

pagi menjelang tak lama setelah Lay membujuk Suho untuk Tidur. Pria berlesung pipi itu tak tega melihat wajah Suho yang sangat lelah. Terlebih untuk melakukan 'kegiatan' lain yang pasti menguras tenaga. Sangat konyol mendapat rengekan Suho untuk bercinta dengan tubuh lelah. Padahal Lay akan tinggal diKorea selama 1 minggu. Dasar tak sabaran

Dzztt... Dzzt...

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya HP itu bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, tapi sejoli yang masih mengelana di alam bawah sadar itu tak ada yang merasa terusik. Di ujung sana Sehun yang ternyata yang menelpon mendengus kesal.

"sudah kuduga, pasti Suho hyung belum bangun. Astaga.. Jam 9 nanti dia ada pemotretan!"

geram rasanya menangani artis seperti itu. Sementara Luhan yang sedang membuat sarapan untuk mereka hanya geleng kepala melihat Suaminya yang sedang mengacak rambutnya.

"Sehunnie, sarapan dulu, mungkin Suho hyung sedang mandi"

beruntung Sehun mempunyai Luhan yang mampu menenagkannya. Senyum lembut itu sangat disukai Sehun.

"semoga saja. Kau hari ini kesekolah hyung?"

"iya, hari ini aku sangat ingin melihat Zelo, sebenarnya sejak semalam. Tak tau kenapa" ^.^

"hyung ngidam itu aneh ya? Tapi, kalau hyung lelah disekolah, telepon ne.. Biar aku jemput"

"hehe.. Ok Thehunnie" ^.^

"hyung... Aku mau kerja, apa kau berniat menggodaku pagi-pagi begini?"

"hehe... Tidak kok. Ne, ayo sarapan kau antar aku kesekolah dulu ya"

"sip"

sarapan yang manis dikeluarga kecil Oh. Bagaimana yang lain? Kita kembali ke Laptop

...

Lay baru keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah segar setelah mandi pagi, dilihatnya jam sudah pukul 7:33.

"hyung bangun"  
karena tahu bahwa Suho hari ini pasti ada jadwal, maka pria itu harus cepat bangun. Terlebih setelah bangun tadi, Lay melihat 4 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun dan pesan singkat tentang jadwal hari ini. Namun, Suho masih belum mau bangun, bahkan menarik kembali selimut yang disibakkan oleh Lay

"hyung! Palliwa ireona! Kau harus siap-siap, Sehun akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi"  
tanpa menyerah, Lay kembali menyibak selimut itu.

Seet...

"yaak! Hyung..!"

refleks, Lay menumpukkan kedua tangannya disamping kiri kanan tubuh Suho setelah ditarik kebawah dengan tak terduga.

"pagi love.."  
suara Suho yang agak serak menggelitik telinga Lay yang tepat berada didepan bibir Suho.

Chuu~

"Morning Kiss chagiya. Hehe"

cengiran usil menghiasi wajah gembira itu.

"Ya.. Ya.. Selamat pagi hyung, bangun gih, mandi dan sarapan. Karena kau ada pemotretan jam 9 nanti"

usaha Lay untuk bangun cukup berhasil, dan duduk dipinggi bed itu.

"jam 9 yah? Berarti ada waktu dong? Baiklah. Khukhu"

Lay menaikkan alisnya. Tak mengerti maksud Suho. Tapi, firasatnya buruk setelah melihat tampang mesum Suho. And well, Lay must prepare his self.

Suho kemudian membuang selimut kelantai dan mendekati Lay dengan seduktif, matanya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kelam.  
Bulu kuduk Lay meremang. Tubuhnya ikut mundur perlahan, karena Lay tau apa yang akan segera terjadi.

"jangan macam-macam hyung, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Huwwaa..."  
Lay berlari kearah pintu dan melesat keluar setelahnya.

"ya... 1 ronde saja baby, hyung janji deh! Lagian sejak semalam kau menolak terus. Aigoo... Aku butuh asupan energi baby Lay"

Suho mengejar Lay keruang tamu, tapi Lay selalu menghindar. Sehingga mereka saling mengejar mengelilingi ruang tamu.

"andweo hyung. Aku tak akn tertipu lagi, kau selalu bilang hanya 1 ronde tapi akan bertambah kalau Hyung tidak puas. Aku tak mauuu..."

"kali ini aku janji baby, please dong... Satuuuu ajah. Yah..."  
Suho pasang wajah memelas. Tapi tak digubris oleh Lay.

"tidak. Pokoknya tidak."  
melihat Suho yang melompati sofa yang ada diantara mereka membuat Lay kaget. Dengan gesit Lay mengelak dari jangkauan Suho dan Lari kedapur sambil teriak gaje.

"andwwweee...! Siapapun tolong akuu..."

"kau akan ku tangkap baby! Hahahaha... Bersiaplah menjadi tahanan ranjang selama seminggu. Hahaha"

dengan semangat Suho kembali mengejar Lay di dapur. Kembali mereka mengelilingi meja makan. Nafas Lay ngos-ngosan. Suho megap-megap kehabisan oksigen, tapi masih nafsu mengejar Lay. #semangat masa muda ne? ^.^

"ayolah baby.."

"nooo...!"

sekarang jarak antara mereka hanya terpisah dengan sebuah kursi yang sengaja ditarik Lay untuk pertahanan terakhir. Aksi saling tarik dorong pun terjadi.

Greep..

"ha... Kena kau!"

"le-lepas hyung... Nooo!"

Suho berhasil meraih tangan Lay. Dan menendang kursi sialan yang menghalanginya.

Dukk...

"jangan macam-macam kau kecoak air, pergi sana..."

Lay mendorong-dorong wajah Suho yang berniat menciumnya. Terlebih sekarang Tubuh Lay sudah disandarkan Suho di dinding.

Skak mat...

"jangan mengelak terus baby, kau harus dihukum karena membuatku lari pagi"

bibir Suho beraksi mengecup leher Lay yang basah karena keringat. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam wangi tubuh itu.

"agh~ kumohon hentikan hyung, kau harus cepat-cepat bersiap, sekarang sudah jam 8"  
Lay sangat berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya akibat ulah Suho yang sedang menghujani leher putihnya dengan kecupan maut. Lihatlah, sekarang leher itu telah dihiasi dengan bercak- bercak merah.

"kalau *kecup* sejak tadi *gigit* kau tidak *hisap* menolak, aku sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja Chagiya, tapi karena kau nakal. Terima ini"

"agh~ ah~"  
Lay menutup matanya setelah Suho meremas juniornya dari luar.

"Like it? Haha"

kemudian, Suho mulai meraba tubuh Lay. Masuk kedalam kaos tipis Lay menuju ke titik sensitive disana.

"H-Hyung~ ah~"  
Lay tak mampu menahan suaranya ketika jari nakal Suho bermain dengan tonjolan pink didadanya. Lengan Lay refleks meraih tengkuk Suho dan mengigit dagu Suho untuk menahan desahannya. Terlebih jari terampir suho mengelus puting Lay dengan melingkar, menekan dan menarik dengan gemas puting itu yang sudah mengeras

"please~ ah.. Hmphh~"  
Tak tahan dengan desahan erotis Lay, Suho menyambar bibir sexy itu. Menciumnya dengan ganas, menyedot liar kedua belah bibir itu atas dan bawah. Lay megerang dalam ciuman memabukkan Suho, diremasnya rambut bagian belakang Suho. Sangat nikmat.  
Suara kecipak mengalun dalam ruang makan itu. Sepasang insan masih menikmati cumbuan mereka. Kepala suho bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, mencari posisi yang pas untuk memperdalam cumbuannya. Tangannya masih aktif ditubuh Lay yang bergetar karena tak mampu mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi.  
Suho mengangkat tubuh Lay dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang Lay disekitar pinggangnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan, bibir mereka masih bertaut, bahkan lelehan saliva mengaliri dagu Lay. Suho mendudukkan Lay diatas meja makan, dan berdiri diantara kedua kaki Lay yang mengangkang.  
"ah~ angh~ hyungh... "  
Lay mencengkram baju bagian belakang Suho untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka. Sesak!

"HAH~ hah.. Kau sangat ganas hyung~ aku butuh bernafas"

wajah Lay sangat merah, bibirnya yang basah terbuka untuk menghirup udara.

"aghh! Appo hyung~"

"mian Chagi, kau sangat sexy, aku tak tahan. Ugh.. Aku sangat suka dengan aromamu"

setelah menatap intens wajah sexy Lay, tanpa aba-aba, Suho mendaratkan ciuman ganas dileher Lay dan mengigitnya gemas.  
Bibirnya kembali beraksi mulai dari leher, menuju bahu Lay, dan ketelingan Lay yang sensitive. Digigitnya pelan dan dijilat dengan seduktive

"ah~ hyung~"  
sungguh Lay tak berkutik ditangan Suho, karena Pria manis itu hanya mampu mendesah nikmat tanpa menolakkan.  
Tangan Suho merambat hingga kebawah, ditariknya keatas Kaos tipis itu. Hingga...

"Hyung...! Kau sudah siap-siap kan? Aku dat-.. Ommona!" O.O

"yak! Hyung! Kau ada pemotretan 20 menit lagi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aish.."

"magnae siaallaannn! Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu! Pergi sana!"

Yah... Begitulah sodara-sodara sekalian. Sehun sudah datang. =.=

Suho Frustasi sendiri karena acara 'sarapan'nya terganggu. Sementara Lay sedang membenahi pakaiannya dengan wajah merah padam. Pria cantik itu menunduk dengan malu karena Sehun mendapati tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang.

"m-minggir hyung, k-kau harus siap-siap" bahkan suaranya sangat lirih ketika Suho masih berdiri diantara Kakinya.

"ckh... Awas kau Sehun! Baby, kita lanjut nanti ne.."

Chuu~

sempat-sempatnya Suho memberikan kecupan panas dibibir Lay yang bengkak dan memerah. =.=

TBC..

Hehe...

Half NC dulu yah... #ditimpuk kolor

aish... Sabar sodara! Nanti juga bakal Full tenang ne...  
Pay.. Pay.. XD XD


End file.
